


Pretty Pet

by Bubonicc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crotch Rubbing, Drugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, mild dubcon, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendak has Shiro in his quarters, and it isn't the first time, nor will it be the last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. hit me with those Sendak prompts because... I wanna do more. Sort of just popped this out because I couldn't finish a TF fic. Needed to at least try and get somethign up so the day wasn't a loss.  
> But seriously im all ears for Sendak fics to be made.

The fur was soft against his lips and tickled his nose, making him whine as his head was pushed down slightly harder into the sheath. He could feel claws biting into the back of his neck when he tried to pull away, and for a while he would bury his face back into the musky tuft of fur he was forced into.

        "Good... such a good boy." The voice above him was deep, almost unnaturally deep as it praised him. "Such a good pet." The claws that dug into his neck retreated, ghosting up and down his neck in an almost affectionate way. " Such a good boy. You're doing so well, Champion."

        The hand on the back of his head slid around, the underside of soft knuckles stroking at his cheek as he looked up with a drunken stupor. His cheeks were flushed a light tinge of pink, almost as if he was embarrassed rather than turned on, it was surprisingly pretty cute on the human.

        The being before him was blurry, but it was easy to for him at this point to know Sendak just by the gleam of his mechanical eye and the musk of his fur against his face. He had grown accustomed to it by now, having been a captive for who knew how long, he had learned to live with being a captive. A personal pet.

        "I know, you're dizzy aren't you," Squeezing Shiro's cheeks, Sendak licked his lips; "The druids did a number on you today, didn't they?" It wasn't a secret, despite Shiro's submission to Sendak, he still fought tooth and nail against the druids each time they took him to augment his arm. Each time he was subdued and sedated, leaving him a weak mess. "When will you learn?" Stroking his thumb over the scar across Shiro's nose, Sendak chuckled at the half tired blink he got. "Wake up." Sinking his claws into Shiro's cheek, Sendak snarled, his nose wrinkling as he watched his human bare his teeth at him in pain. "Good." Pulling Shiro forwards, Sendak watched him slowly inch up his chest. Retracting his claws and releasing the human’s face, Sendak allowed Shiro's cheek to come to rest against his fluffy chest.

        Reaching down between them, Sendak groped his own groan, rubbing his swollen sheath and groaning into the top of Shiro's head. The fur had dampened, some pre fluid bubbling out the top of the sheath were Sendak's member was currently hidden. If he rubbed long enough it would show itself.

        "Mhm~" Arousal swelled in Shiro's own groin as he could feel Sendak's working hand. Even the though Galra was rubbing his own sheath; Shiro could feel the back of his hand grazing his own stiffening bulge from time to time. "Hnph-" Shiro's eyes flickered, his breaths stuttering against Sendak's chest as the Galra grazed against him a little harder.

        "Do you like that, Champion?" Sendak's ears fluttered as he shifted against his pillows and hooked his hand around Shiro's backside, sliding him further up his body. "Then watch me." With his head now resting on Sendak's shoulder, Shiro looked down with hazy eyes as the Galra continued to grope his own groin.

        Rubbing the side of his sheath, Sendak played with the damp fur around it, squeezing it until the tip of his member peeped out the top. It was bright pink, the head of his member having a harsh point. It was animal like, though that didn't really come as any kind of a surprise, Sendak was covered head to toe in fur. Would it be so different for Sendak's member to resemble some sort of animal’s? He was one after all.

        "Soon-" Running his thumb over the tip of his member, Sendak smeared around the fluid, smirking as the shaft slipped out of his sheath a little more, "Soon I'll claim you." He reached back up, sliding two fingers under Shiro's chin to direct his eyes upward. "When you're more aware-" Opening his mouth, Sendak removed his hand from Shiro’s chin and leaned in, pressing his fangs against Shiro's throat. He bit down lightly, though enough to dig his fangs into Shiro's jugular, letting him know he could tear him apart if he wanted.

        Instead, as Sendak leaned away and closed his mouth, he left an affectionate lick against Shiro's Adam’s apple. There was another, and then Sendak sank back again, returning his hand to his sheath, his member now halfway out of.

        "Watch." He felt Shiro shift against him, doing his best to gather enough energy to tilt his head down and watch that fuzzy purple hand work. It stroked slow, working the head, up and down, and then twisting. Fluid bubbled at the tip, drooling down to bead against tufts of silky fur.

        His scar burned as his cheeks flared red, watching this alien jerk himself in his presence. All he could do was lay there on his side and watch, taking solace in the fact Sendak's chest was relatively comfortable and when he moaned it seemed to please the Galra into jerking himself a little faster. There was a faint slapping sound that accompanied his hand, and it made Shiro's stomach flip flop and his lower half suddenly clench. His own member twitched under his boxers, pushing against the fabric and staining the area.

        "Mhm~ there we go-" Sendak's ears fluttered as his member popped completely free from his sheath, standing fully erect and throbbing. It swelled in his hand, and even deeper down in his sheath, past the main shaft a knot was hidden. If he worked himself up enough, it would push past the sheath and pop out into the open as well.

        He stroked faster, getting off to the fact he could feel Shiro panting harder against him. He purred louder when he felt Shiro sliding his hand up and down his chest, sometimes pausing and squeezing at the fur as his own arousal was getting the better of him.

        There was a definite outline of Shiro's own stiff shaft carved against his boxers, and in seconds the tip of his member was peeping past the waistband, drooling pre-cum against his own belly.

        " _Huff._ " His hands itched, fervently rubbing at Sendak's chest to keep himself from touching his own painfully throbbing budge.  It was what little self control he had and he wasn't about to give it up. No matter how badly he wanted to just, slip his hand under his own waist band and start to stroke himself in tune with Sendak's hand - no- he couldn't. He had to... just watch.

        "Mmh." Sendak hunkered in on himself, his hand frantically working his shaft before the big finish. He jerked once, twice, three times before he directed his member in the direction of Shiro's body.

        The jet of cum splattered across a toned belly, trickling down the defined cracks to stains the bed sheets. The musk that Shiro had smelt earlier was ten times as intense as before, and it took him a moment to realize Sendak was marking him, rubbing his scent off on him to claim him in a way. This wasn't what he had meant earlier, as he had done this before, the night Sendak would claim him he would expect Shiro to fight him. Like some animal like duel, Sendak would pin him, him mount him, and finally do the deed he had been so patiently waiting for. When would that be? Shiro wasn't exactly sure.

        Tongue flopping out between two fangs, Sendak panted hard, trying to cool himself down. He took pleasure in watching Shiro try and look down at his body, his expression somewhat confused as he wasn't sure what to do with his cum covered torso. It was hot and sticky, and he touched the tips of his fingers to it, rubbing it between them.

        Something warm and wet slid across Shiro's sweat stained cheek, and he squinted, looking up at Sendak with a confused look.

        "Look at that." Pleased, Sendak reached over and pressed two fingers against Shiro's budge, trace from the bottom up all the way to the top and tapping on the sensitive flesh. He chuckled as Shiro flinched, his mouth opening but now sound came out as he restrained himself further. If only he knew Sendak loved that most of all, the need to fight back. It fueled his desire, and when he tapped it again, he heard a small noise. "Heh." Sliding his fingers back down the shaft, rubbing it through the fabric, he could feel Shiro's thighs tremble against him.

        "You're disgusting." Sendak's long tongue ran along Shiro's cheek again, then up the side of his head and over his hair. He licked it a few times, then moved back down and licked Shiro's neck and shoulders.

        Was he... grooming him?

        It didn't really matter, as Sendak reached around and pulled Shiro to lay chest to chest with him, his tongue continuing to lap at his hair, flattening all the cow licks. It felt oddly nice, and was probably the nicest thing he would feel the entire time he was trapped here.

       

**Author's Note:**

> Im implying Sendak wants to fight Shiro when he isn't loopy as a dominance battle. To claim him like a mate, but he likes the struggle of it first. The possibility Shiro might win.


End file.
